Aberrant: Fear and Loathing
Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Fore every nova out there in our poisonous world, there are a million little people who make him worth a damn. :Duke Rollo, the direct and uncensored journalist of the world of Aberrant is back with more irreverent insights into the ironies of life in a nova-loving world. Yr. Corresp. goes live to Ibiza, Addis Ababa and to a Halloween party where he has a few choice words to say about all the fat, sweaty Divis Mal wannabes he finds there. :If you've seen one berserk, nightmarish, balls-out inebriated hell party, you've seen... well, one. :Rollo states it as bluntly as it can be stated. Find out what the world of novas looks like from the perspective of the normal guy. Introduction Two mails discusses the attitude of Duke Rollo and the possibility to employ him. The four articles that follow are an attachment to the first mail. Chapter One : the plane crashed on the damn runway again In this article, Rollo recounts his short stay in Miami following the emergency landing of his plane. He also recalls the shooting of a porn movie for Halloween. Chapter Two : Hernest Hemingway was a man's fucking man After a short remembering of Hemingway's way of life, Rollo evokes the situation in Africa, between dictators abusing Project Utopia and the way too perfect to be liveable Addis Ababa. Chapter Three : Mexico City is a culture-shocked hellhole Mexico City is not the eden it should have been, in Rollo's opinion. He evokes the role of Project Utopia and Caestus Pax in this situation. Chapter Four : Ibiza Rollo goes to Ibiza with is accountant Lewis Harwell and enjoys the orgy-like way of life of the town, on the expense account of Traveler's magazine. Background Information The book contains four articles written by gonzo reporter Duke Rollo, who writes with the same style as Hunter S. Thompson. Thompson used the pen name "Raoul Duke" in various works, including Fear & Loathing in Las Vegas. Therefore, the name Fear & Loathing is also a reference to books and articles by Thompson, and the illustrations of this supplement are a reference to R. Steadman's art for Thompson's articles. The fourth chapter is clearly an homage to Fear & Loathing in Las Vegas. Memorable Quotes :- "Are you one of the Team Tomorrow novas?" the guy asked. :- "That's right, I am." :- "What's your power, then?" :- "I can sit in this lawn until you die. And I smoke a lot of cigarettes. Plus, I can eat your weight in blotter acid and not fall down." They weren't interested. As if it would have been any more interesting if I could fire death rays from my nostrils or juggle city buses. :~Duke Rollo Characters Duke Rollo : Gonzo reporter for Flare, writes the four articles that the book contains. He is a human that writes about the Novas in his own peculiar style. *Lewis Harnell : accountant of Dr Duke Rollo *James Abbot : E&D head for Simon & Shuster, friend of Flare magazine's editor *Roger Graves : New Project Division head for Simon & Shuster References Category:Aberrant books Category:2000 releases